First Love Count
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Satu, aku melihatmu disana, mengagumimu dari jauh. Dua, aku mulai menyukaimu, memikirkanmu di setiap malamku. Tiga, air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir. Empat, sebuah kabar—aku menyerah. Lima, kau cinta pertamaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. / Onesided!AliMorgi. Mind to RnR?


Perkenalan singkat: _Name's Revantio Van Cario. Just call me Revan or RVC or whatever nickname you give to me. It's my first fic in this fandom by the way, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ /o/_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Magi by Shinobu Ohtara**_

_**First Love Count by RVC**_

_**Warnings: Gakuen!AU, Typos, abal, angst-gagal, AlibabaxKougyoku, Onesided!AlibabaxMorgiana**_

_**I've warned you, 'kay? Please enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**i. Un**_

Hari itu musim panas.

Itulah pertama kali kau melihatnya. Senada dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan dan menghangatkan, senyumnya yang lebar dan tulus mampu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipimu memerah, tanpa sadar kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya.

Matahari.

Bukan. Dia memiliki cahaya, tapi tidak menyilaukan. Dia bukan seseorang yang ada untuk 'menyinari' yang lainnya. Dia 'bersinar' bersama mereka, membuat sosoknya justru terlihat lebih gemerlap di matamu.

Bintang. Ya, dia adalah bintang.

Sejak hari itu, kau tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Kau yang selama ini tak pernah ambil pusing dan cenderung cuek soal anak laki-laki, mulai memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya di dalam kelas.

Alibaba Saluja, namanya.

Dia adalah tipe yang ceria. Dia akan tertawa dan mengubah suasana kelas menjadi hangat. Dia juga pandai bermain musik. Gitar adalah alat musik favoritnya. Dia akan bernyanyi saat jam istirahat, memperdengarkan suaranya yang sangat lembut diiringi dengan permainan gitarnya. Secara tidak sadar, kau akan selalu memejamkan kedua matamu saat ia mulai bernyanyi. Meresapi suaranya sampai ke dalam hati. Dan kau akan tersenyum, larut dalam musik yang dimainkannya.

**_ii. Deux_**

Dia itu bodoh.

Ya, di matamu Alibaba Saluja terlihat sangat bodoh. Segala tindakannya terkadang membuat seisi kelas menertawainya—lalu ia akan mulai merajuk dan tertawa bersama mereka. Kau mendengus kecil seraya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Jantungmupun berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyumannya yang tulus. Pipimu memerah dibuatnya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia gagal membuatmu tersenyum. Kau yang dikenal tenang dan pendiam di kelasmupun tersenyum dan tidak jarang tertawa karena tingkahnya. Kau mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau di kelasmu ini tidak ada dia. Di sekolah yang berat seperti ini, bagimu dialah 'cahaya'mu satu-satunya.

Kau mulai berpikir—mungkin, hanya mungkin, jika ia tidak ada disana untuk membuatmu tersenyum dan memandang hal-hal baik di dunia, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan. Kau akan hancur sejak dulu.

Maka diam-diam kau berterima kasih padanya, meskipun ia tidak pernah tau.

Malam hari kau akan teringat kembali pada suara lembutnya saat bernyanyi, teringat akan senyum tulusnya pada semua orang. Setiap malam, kau akan merasa lebih hangat ketika mengingat pemuda musim panas itu. Setiap malam, bagaikan mantra pengantar tidur, kau akan merasa lebih aman ketika mengingat pemuda itu, dan kau akan tertidur dengan tenang.

Dalam hatipun kau bertanya, apa ini yang namanya menyukai seseorang? Apa seperti ini rasanya menyukai seseorang? Ini pertama kalinya kau merasakannya. Jadi kau berasumsi bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang mereka bilang 'cinta pertama'.

Cinta pertamamu adalah Alibaba. Pipimu memerah tanpa sadar ketika memikirkannya.

Kau tidak membenci perasaan ini. Faktanya kau merasa sangat senang akan perasaan ini.

Lalu kaupun berharap, seraya menatap dirinya yang tengah tertawa disana:

'_I hope this feeling will last forever.'_

_**iii. Trois**_

Kau tidak pernah mengalami patah hati, karena kau tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Kau yang tenang itu tidak pernah memikirkan laki-laki, apalagi gundah atau bahkan sakit hati karenanya.

Kau pernah mendengar mereka berkata, "Manis dan pahit dalam cinta itu satu paket. Jika kau merasakan manis, maka akan merasakan pahitnya juga."

Saat itu kau tidak mengerti, dan cenderung mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang kau sudah mengerti. Kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya sakit dan patah hati ketika melihat ia menenangkan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah menangis. Ia mengelus surai sang gadis, berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ekspresinya begitu hawatir. Ia mendengarkan segala keluhan sang gadis dengan sabar, sesekali memberi saran dan menghapus air matanya.

Rasanya kedua mata-mu terasa panas secara tiba-tiba.

Rasanya kau lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika melihat pemandangan itu di depan matamu.

Ketika kau menarik nafas kembali, rasanya udara itu tidak cukup mengisi paru-parumu. Sedalam apapun kau menarik nafas, rasanya masih tetap sesak.

Kau berbalik, berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kemana saja, asalkan bisa pergi jauh dari mereka. Atap sekolah pun menjadi pilihanmu. Kau terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafas tapi percuma. Kau semakin merasa sesak di dada.

Lalu kau sadar bahwa air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipimu, mengalir dari matamu.

Tidak, kau bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa menangis. Air matamu mengalir begitu saja.

Padahal ia hanya menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis, bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan erat—maksudnya, ia orang yang baik, jadi wajar saja kan kalau ia menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang menangis seorang diri, apalagi seorang gadis. Karena dia sangat baik, karena itu—

…..

…Karena itu, kenapa ia tidak datang untuk menenangkanmu saat kau menangis? Dia orang yang baik bukan? Tapi kenapa..? Apa karena eksistensimu yang setipis kertas di matanya, maka ia mengabaikanmu begitu saja? Apa gadis itu jauh lebih penting baginya dibanding dirimu?

Hei, tunggu dulu.

Sejak kapan kau menganggap dirimu penting baginya? Kau bahkan ragu apa ia mengenalimu atau tidak. Kau ragu bahwa ia tau namamu adalah Morgiana, yang selalu memperhatikannya bermain gitar dan bernyanyi setiap hari. Kau ragu apakah ia menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang penting. Kau ragu apakah kau termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang ada dalam dunianya.

Maka pada hari itu, kau membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

Cinta itu rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat sakit bagimu yang seorang amatir—seseorang yang tidak mengerti apapun mengenai cinta.

Karena, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu.

Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang hanya menatapnya dari jauh, tanpa berani ataupun berniat berbicara dengannya. Kau mengutuk dirimu dan sifat pengecutmu, tapi tentu saja itu tidak merubah apapun.

Malam hari kau tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, suara nyanyiannya sirna dalam kepalamu, digantikan oleh momen ketika ia bersama si gadis berputar terus-menerus bagaikan film tak berahir. Kau menangis malam itu. Kau ingin berhenti—tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya terlalu sesak. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Kau tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sekeras apapun kau mencoba untuk menutup berhenti menangis, hasilnya nihil. Sampai pada ahirnya kau menyerah, dan tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Malam itu, sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalamu:

'_It should be okay if I don't know about love at all.'_

_**iv. Quatre**_

Keesokan harinya kau masuk sekolah dengan lesu, kau masih tidak bisa melupakan hal kemarin.

Dan seakan rasa sakit yang kau terima belum cukup, kau mendengar kabar bahwa ia, Alibaba Saluja, ahirnya memiliki seorang kekasih.

Duniamu terasa seolah berhenti berputar. Rasanya kakimu melemas dan akan segera jatuh, tapi kau bisa mempertahankan langkah konstanmu dan ekspresi biasamu, setidaknya sampai kau sampai di bangkumu dan duduk disana. Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresimu dan kedua matamu yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

Kau tau ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat—kau tau ini akan terjadi.

Kau tau dia adalah seseorang yang sangat terkenal dan dia tidak pantas berada di sisimu.

Kau tau bahwa kau harus menyerah.

Tapi kau tidak tau akan menjadi secepat ini—apalagi dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya adalah gadis yang kemarin. Kau tidak mempersiapkan untuk ini.

Kau mengusap matamu, menghapus air mata yang mengalir sebelum ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau menangis. Kau, Morgiana, yang dikenal tenang dan kuat menangis hanya karena kabar mengenai Alibaba yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak, kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Kelas tiba-tiba saja menjadi riuh.

Kedua mata merah-mu menatap ke arah sumber keributan—yang ternyata disebabkan oleh Alibaba yang baru saja datang ke kelas. Anak-anak ribut untuk menanyakan apa kabar itu benar. Dan Alibaba hanya tertawa riang seperti biasa dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab 'ya' dengan santai.

Rasanya kedua matamu kembali panas. Kau berharap kau tidak mendengar jawaban itu, tapi sudah terlambat. Mau bagaimana lagi, eh? Kau menggertakan gigimu, mengepalkan tanganmu, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Semua anak lalu memberi selamat pada pemuda itu, beberapa merangkulnya dan menggodanya untuk memberi 'pajak jadian.' Mereka semua tertawa atas kebahagiaan pemuda itu.

Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau tetap memandang dari kejauhan, tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

Kau merasa tidak senang akan hal tersebut—lalu beberapa detik kemudian mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena pikiranmu itu. Seharusnya kau senang, mengingat orang yang kau suka berbahagia. _Well_, bukan denganmu tapi…. Rasanya dengan melihat senyum bahagianya itu, sudah cukup.

Kau mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Kau tidak perlu menangis—kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri.

Lagipula, memang itu 'kan, yang selalu kau lakukan? Melihat senyumnya yang tulus dan menghangatkan dari jauh. Benar.

Karena kau sendiri yakin, dia berhak mendapat yang jauh lebih baik darimu.

Meskipun jauh di dalam hatimu, rasanya sangat sakit.

_**v. Cinq**_

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Rasa sesak yang ada perlahan terasa berkurang—meskipun hanya sedikit. Kau beranjak dari kursimu, dan berjalan menuju kerumunan tersebut. Anak-anak lain membuka jalan untukmu, beberapa menatapmu dengan heran.

Kau sekarang berdiri di depan orang yang kau suka, tersenyum kepadanya. Dia menatapmu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Selamat, Alibaba-san."

"Etto—Morgiana bukan? Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku harap kau bahagia dengannya. Dengan—" tenggorokanmu tercekat ketika mengingat-ingat nama gadis yang kemarin. "—Kougyoku, bukan?"

"Iya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Alibaba-san."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau dan dia berbicara. Pertama, dan mungkin terahir. Karena setelah itu kau menjadi dirimu yang biasa. Kau perlahan berhenti memikirkan Alibaba—meskipun rasanya sangat sulit dilakukan. Kau mulai berhenti menangis karena dia, dan mulai merasa senang ketika melihat dia dan Kougyoku tertawa bersama.

Benar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kau tetap memperhatikannya, kau tetap mengaguminya dari jauh. Perasaan sukamu terhadapnya tidak pernah berubah, dan kau menjaganya untuk selalu seperti itu.

Kau akan tetap menjaganya—setidaknya sampai seseorang dapat menggantikan posisinya di hatimu.

.

.

.

_Satu, aku melihatmu disana, mengagumimu dari jauh._

_Dua, aku mulai menyukaimu, memikirkanmu di setiap malamku._

_Tiga, air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir._

_Empat, sebuah kabar—aku menyerah._

_Lima, kau cinta pertamaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Guys guys guys what did I write aaaaaaaah sorry for bad-angst. SO SORRY for short-plot. Saya tidak tau dimana harus curhat jadi yah—begini jadinya. Thanks yang udah baca sampe sini yaa, saya terharu~ :"

Mind to review?

Special thanks for Allah SWT, My Best-friends, My laptop, And for you~!  
See you next time~!


End file.
